Warriors of the Blue Planet
by m3ch4
Summary: Post FFIV. Long after the last party member has lived out their life. The story of new aspiring adventurer. A story about those who can't sit still. Disclaimer: I don't own FF Paused


Chapter 1

"Although the world may seem be at peace, I know that dark thoughts still lurk in the hearts of men. These are the thoughts that trouble me about the future of our world; that perhaps there is one out there who wishes to harness the powers of the crystals. For this reason, I urge those who have heard read of my quest to always be on guard, take up arms against the darkness that I sense. Become warriors of light."

"_King Cecil, what could have caused him to become so worried near the end of his life? I mean, the whole 'warriors of light' phrase didn't start coming until the final books he had written in his lifetime. Could something really have spooked him that it would lead him to asking those around the world to take up arms, something that he seemed forever to be against since the start of his journey, could there really be something that terrifying out there in the world?", _echoed a thought inside a mind. With that, Lucas Hall closed the dusty old book he had been reading that hot day like any other in Kaipo. The air was as hot as his breath, but that was all in a days life in Kaipo; parched, Lucas left the comfort and shade of his home and ventrured to one of the few wells in the city.

In the time since Cecil Harvey and the group of heroes saved the world many of the cities and kingdoms around the blue planet had grown remarkably, but strangely enough Kaipo was one of the few that did not. Perhaps it was the size of the town to begin with, the merciless heat, but most likely it was due to the lack of a hero that was affiliated with the desert oasis. Places like Eblan, Fabul, and the all important Baron grew in fame with having a hero representing their kingdoms from the adventure involving the crystals.

A sandy haired, fairly tanned young man exited his dry, barely livable home, blinded momentarily by the sudden exposure to the sun, then continued to the well with a large clay pitcher in tote. _"What kind of life is this? Idling by in this forsaken town working on what, glass work? Maybe I should actually do something worthwhile, something important, and something interesting. Is this really where I want to live out my life and have an inconsequential death?" _After reading of all the adventures of Cecil Harvey and the idea of becoming a warrior of light that the king urged many to become, within the next few moments it became clear what Lucas was going to do. _"That's it; I'm not going to let my life fade away in this desert, and most certainly not my youth. There is too much I'm missing out on out in the world to burn to a crisp here, burning sand into glass. Who is remembered for things like that anyway?"_

After filling his pitcher for what he deemed as the one of the last times, Lucas headed back for the shack of a home he lived in. Although it was not much to look at, the inside was far more pleasing to the eyes. The only problem was that the house was littered with books. Lucas Hall is what many would call a book worm, but unlike the title he is not one to stay indoors as long as he wishes; thanks to a job of working glass Lucas struggle to get much of his reading done, but it has also kept him in great shape perhaps making him feel much more adventurous than the average bookworm.

After returning to the comfort inside his house, lounging in his bed, a new set of questions rang inside Lucas' head. "Well, what kind of warrior shall I be?"

There were many places known well around the world where one could train to become a specialized warrior. Fabul had always been know as a center for the training of monks, even before Yang Fang Leiden displayed the boundless strength a monk could support to the famous Cecil's party. Ninjas became ever more known after the adventure involving the crystals despite the lengths by Edge to maintain the secrecy of the trade profession. Then there was Baron, home to many different options to a warrior. After defeating Zemorous, Paladins became a well known warrior that many would aspire to be. There were also the Dragoons that Kain Highwind trained as well as a new emerging profession that specialized in bows.

Lucas let out a sigh. "Maybe wielding a big heavy weapon isn't the way to go." And then it struck him. "Magic. There is something different; besides, in Cecil's adventures there always seemed to be some sort of mage at his side ready to back him up. Why Palom and Porom were some of the strongest of their kind from their city of…."

Mysidia, the great city of mages, where many would come to the schools of black and white magic. Ever since the adventure, the twins, and Cecil made it famous it has constantly attracted those who would adhere themselves to such arts.

"That's it!" shouted Lucas, breaking the silence from is house in Kaipo; causing all those outside in the vicinity of the sound to stop and stare at the building for a moment. "Now all I have to do is to start packing and leave this literally hellish place."

Please Review.


End file.
